Paige I love you
by Rhilindia
Summary: The second story in my series... Jessie is a beautiful Lesbian that comes and melds right into the school... I love you Paige,
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the bathroom, my eyes were sore from crying so much these last few days and my mind hurt from the nonstop migraine I had been having. I looked awful. I pulled out my razor and stared at it as though this was a big decision. I shrugged and locked the door before placing the thin blade to my skin and swiping it like a credit card over my throbbing flesh. I watched the blood flow smoothly out of my like water out of a leaking pipe. I gasped and took a deep steadying breath. Then I applied pressure to it and walked out.

I was a good girl. I always did my homework and did nothing wrong. Except, I couldn't stop cutting. When my mom found out we moved… like we always did when something went wrong. Now we were in a town called Degrassi.

I was a lesbian. I had been since I was ten years old and was six years later. I had had no girl friends that I kept for very long and had had my heart broken many times. And I was thoroughly sick of it. Then again I knew I couldn't run my own destiny. So how was I, to change all that was to occur?

I walked lazily into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My mussed up strawberry-blonde hair waved lazily down to my tight butt. I wasn't flat chested but I wasn't too busty either. And I had a faultless face, carved from the whitest stone in elegant features. I was often defined as angelic to the eyes.

I slipped on a pink shirt with a black strip down the front and the words 'NOT A PREP!' printed clearly on the front. I slipped on some blue jeans and brushed my hair. Then I straitened it and applied some strawberry lip gloss to my lips. I applied some mascara and some eye liner and eye shadow and walked out of the door.

I was quite wealthy. When my dad had died he left all his money to my and my mom. We had always been _very _wealthy. All of my life I had had all the money I wanted

My car was black with a pink strip down the hood. Its windows were tainted black so no one could ever see into it. Inside my seats were black leather.

I pulled up to the school and parked then walked slowly up to the school. Several people stared as I walked by. I headed slowly to the office and smiled at the secretary," I need my schedule."

After searching for what seemed like forever I finally found my locker. Then I looked at my schedule and found I had no idea where Mrs. Kwan's English class was. So I went in search of a friend to show me around the school. I spotted him quickly. He was a black boy in a wheel chair. He was alone attempting to put his books in his locker. I raced over and took his books and put them in for him," There you go… Hi I'm Jessie O'Connor."

He looked up at me and said," Hi Jessie, I'm Jimmy Brooks."

I held out my hand and we shook and I looked around," Well I was wondering if you knew this school very well."

He nodded slowly and said," What class are you looking for?"

"Mrs. Kwan's class." I said.

"This way," He said turning and rolling away. I quickly fallowed him and he rolled into a room," That is spinner, His girl friend Darcy, Paige, Craig, and that over there is Marco and his new girl friend Rhylee Daniels. And the red headed punk over there is Ellie."

I smiled at him and said softly," Thank you so much Jimmy. You are seriously my life saver. If it weren't for you I would still be roaming the halls in a pathetic manner."

Me and him started to the center of the room where everyone was standing all except Spinner and Darcy who seemed shunned from the group. I wondered why this was but then Jimmy spoke," Everyone this is Jessie O'Connor." He announced.

Marco and Rhylee smiled at me and she nuzzled close," I was the new girl too at the beginning of the year."

I nodded at her and everyone said there hello's before Mrs. Kwan entered the room rapping her desk with a ruler," Go to your seats everyone!"

I raced to an empty desk and she gave me a book," open to page 124 please."

I flipped to that page and saw we were learning poetry. I was a poet at heart. But this was love poetry.

"Love poetry, It is the kind of poetry we will be writing, Your poetry will be due in 2 weeks, It must be descriptive and interesting and, Gavin, it must be appropriate."

I walked out of the class when the bell rung and bumped into Paige, She was beautiful and I accidentally saw down her shirt, she had beautiful cleavage and the most beautiful face.

"Hun, I'm having a party tonight with Rhylee and Hazel and Marco and Jimmy and Craig, I was wondering if you would like to come."

I smiled a glorious smile and nodded slowly, She smirked and stood up," Yea okay Here is Marco's number he will pick you up."

I took the paper and she walked away. I think this is love…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Slowly I climbed into the car with Marco and Rhylee. Brittney Spears was playing in the car. I grinned and laughed. Marco looked back at me and smirked," What?"

"Brittney spears was my gay best friend's favorite singer… but most straight guys don't like her."

"He isn't straight hunny. He is gay with a girl friend." Rhylee said matter- a- fact like.

I was taken back by this but didn't say anything. Finally we arrived at Paige's house and I jumped out and helped Rhylee and Marco with the supplies they had brought.

We walked in and Paige smiled," Hey guys. Put those over here," She led us through the house to the kitchen.

The living room was packed with treats and drinks, beer, vodka, gin, (not included unfortunately.)

We all sat around and Paige popped in a movie, it was so boring. I smiled," Who wants to do something _very _juvenile?"

Jimmy looked at me," If it's more fun than this then I'm all for it."

Obviously everyone else agreed.

"Seven minuets in heaven by the bottle," I said," You spin the bottle and go into the room with who-ever it goes to… then everyone out here writes what they want the couple to do and the couple does it… or concoction."

Jimmy liked that idea and everyone else liked it. Then they dubbed me to go first. I spun the bottle praying that it would land on Paige. It went around and around, and landed on Craig, but then Marco sneezed and it went over to Paige. I had to restrain myself not to cheer.

She grinned and we walked into the room. The first sheet that slipped under the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_kAnything and Everything_. That's what it said. I smiled and she blushed madly. I walked over to her and kissed her fiercely, like I had wanted to since I had met her. My tongue gently prodded her mouth open, then I reached for the softness and warmth inside. Although surprised, Paige explored mine. I pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her body next to mine. And soon, I was thinking, that she was amazing.

I pulled back and looked at her, then with more urgency kissed her neck, tasted the salt on her skin, and reached to cup her breast. I untied the drawstrings of the tank top she was wearing so that I could look at her ample feminine nature. I slowly lifted her top and she helped me pull it off and then she stepped our of her mini skirt. I stared at her drawing in every detail of her beauty.

As though I couldn't restrain myself I ripped off my clothing and pushed against her to feel her mouth against mine. I explored her mouth as I had never explored before.

I pulled her to my lap and she was panting for air. I lay her down and kissed her breasts, suckling her then lowering down in nibbles to her navel. I swirled my tounge there for a while and my hand went to her inner theighs. I touched the mound of blonde curls and felt my inner legs grow wet. I felt her wetness on my fingers. I was breathing heavily and so was she. She arched her back and moaned with pleasure.

Suddenly the door opened and Jimmy was looking at us his mouth agape and his eyes wide. I looked at Paige and she smiled pulling my lips to hers. And then she walked out into the other room, naked . Craige's eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets and I felt a rush in me as I watched her body swaying.

!--I know you are prolly confused at why I ended it so soon so I will tell you… SUSPENSE! Lol… Hey I just thought you should know that this is the second fan fiction story of my series. If you want to find out why you don't know who Rhylee is go to my other story Rhylee brought me back It's the first one okay--!


	4. Chapter 4

Should I keep going? Because if noone is reading it I would rather not… And it seems noone is interested.


End file.
